the communist smurf
by brazen
Summary: papa smurf has gone too far and its up to one of his forlorned and forgotten children to rise up and destroy his tyranny. but, if he does, will the new found power go to his head?


pThe crisp autumn air came rushing in on the mushroom house of Mao Tse Smurf. He felt a chill roll like an avalanche down his spine. All of the other Smurfs had long since been awake, toiling and laboring around the village since early dawn. It was noon now.  Papa Smurf wasn't going to happy with this. He quickly changed into his uniform and ran down to the stream to collect the water for the well, as he was to do on this day. /p

            pMao galloped down to the stream with his buckets, hoping to avoid contact with any other Smurfs. Luck was not on his side however today. But then, when was it lately?/p      p"MAO! Where have you been! We need the water. Where is it?" yelled out Papa Smurf./p

            p"I went down to the stream earlier Papa Smurf, but my bucket broke and I've been spending all day fixing it. I swear."/p

            p"Liar!" cried Papa Smurf at the pinnacle of his voice. He slowly motioned for Handy and Hefty Smurf to take hold of Mao. As they led him to "the wall" where Papa Smurf pulled out his trusty whip. The Spankanator had scared many a Smurf into submission.  Mao had fallen victim to its hellish sting many times lately. "This will teach you to defy my orders!" Papa Smurf bellowed out upon the village as he raised the whip. The crackle of it breaking through sound itself could be heard throughout the forest. The only thing that drowned it out were the hollowing screams of young Mao Tse Smurf as he fell in agony to the dusty terrain beneath his swollen and over worked feet./p

            pMao put down his diary now. These were memories that only served his purpose. Its has been 5 long years now since Papa Smurf had forever damaged his pride and appearance. Mao was different now.  The pain of his embarrassment had permanently scarred his skin a deep red. His eyes were permanently drawn crossed out of his suffrage, his face plastered with anger like a glazed donut, just not nearly as sweet and satisfying. His only satisfaction will be the disarmament of Papa Smurf and his evil regime. The communist society must be destroyed. Everyone is equal according to Papa Smurf. Mao began to think that Brainy Smurf was right, always questioning the ways of their village. A tear streamed down Mao's face as he remembered Brainy's execution. What a blood bath. And the ants were hardly necessary with how many pieces he got chopped up into. There wasn't a need to dispose of the body. It was practically dust.

All of these thoughts ran like a marathon through Mao Tse Smurf's head. They made him hungry./p

            p"Come on Skinny Smurf, wake up. It is time to visit Gargamel and tell him of our plans," said Mao to his exiled comrade. Skinny Smurf, or as his full name would suggest, Skinhead Smurf, had left the Smurf village with Mao those 5 years ago. He too felt that the ideals on which their society was based needed change. He believed that the village should be cleaned out of its impurities./p

            pWithout a word Skinny Smurf stood up, put on his combat boots, and the two were ready to go. Gargamel, they had decided, would be perfect to help them capture and destroy Papa Smurf's regime. A long time nemesis of the Smurfs, Gargamel should be pleased with Mao Tse Smurf's proposal to overthrow them./p

            pAs Mao and Skinny arrived at Gargamel's castle, he seemed to be waiting for them. He stood outside, holding his cat Azrael and wearing the same clothes as he has always done before./p

            p"Leave me alone you bloody Smurfs. I'm tired of being treated so roughly by you. I gave up years ago. Just let me live in peace," blurted out Gargamel./p

            p"Meow!" hissed Azrael./p

            p"Stay calm comrade, we are not here to hurt you like our negated brethren, but are here to seek your help. Both of us have felt that Papa Smurf has long needed to be stricken of his death-grip on this forest, but we are only two Smurfs and hardly able to overtake his thousands of supporters in the village. That is where you come in. We need a weapon. A very deadly weapon, something that can show Papa Smurf that we aren't going to adhere to his every whim. Can you help us?"/p

            p"I believe I have just the thing for you. Come with me," said Gargamel. He led Mao and Skinny to his basement where he had been secretly working on a project of mass destruction. Though he did give up on his pursuit of the Smurfs and eating them for dinner, he could never forget all of the times that they foiled his plans and destroyed his life. In fact, the only reason that Gargamel hasn't shown his face in or around the Smurf village the past 3 years was because he was building and testing his bombs./p

            p"These are perfect Gargamel, just perfect. How much damage can they afflict?" asked Mao./p

            p"Depending on where they are dropped, they could take out half of the village apiece. So we have enough power right now to demolish the whole village 10 times over."/p

            p"Excellent, just excellent. I only need one. The fear that more exist should be enough to wield my power through their puny minds. You are truly a great man Gargamel. I wish we could have seen it earlier."/p

            pMao and Gargamel shook hands and departed. Gargamel went with one bomb to the top of Peddlers Mountain to set its trajectory while Mao and Skinny stayed behind to plot their next move… a backstabbing. Mao had never intended to join Gargamel, but to use him for his own advantages. He sat contently in the basement of his castle as he watched Skinny set the targeting computers on the remaining rockets for Peddlers Mountain./p

            p"Meow! Hiss!" bellowed out Azrael, now tied to a rocket, heading straight for his master./p

            pMao and Skinny sat idly on top of Gargamel's castle, which now belongs to Mao Tse Smurf. They looked at each other with discourteous grins, smoking a cigar and drinking a Smurf Stinger. The explosion of the first bomb in the Smurf village was majestic. Its light enveloped the entire area in an eerie and blinding glow. The impact could even be felt at their distance in the form of an unsettling breeze filled with the screams of horror from those unfortunates enough to feel its force. Then all fell silent for a moment as the light retracted to show the mushroom cloud that caused the degeneration of the mushroom homes. But this silence was a brief one, for the other 19 missiles flying stealthily at Peddlers Mountain connected with their target, turning its once ominous peaks into nothing more than an anthill./p

            p"Now, we go to seek our destiny Skinny Smurf."/p

            pMao Tse Smurf and his new General Skinny rode into the smoking ruins of the Smurf village upon Cerberus, Mao's half wolf and half dog pet. Cerberus glared his teeth at those who were searching through the piles of bodies for identification. The stench would be unbearable to a normal Smurf, but to Mao it was nothing. He had permanently lost his sense of smell when a tree limb flew into his nostril the summer prior.

Mao and General Skinny marched on through the Smurf village towards the home of Papa Smurf. When they arrived he still had a towel around his waist and Smufette was sleeping peacefully naked under his sheets./p

            p"You like my little bomb Papa Smurf? I see that a lot of your "children" don't seem to appreciate it too much. But they will learn to appreciate my ideas as they were forced to appreciate yours," Mao Tse Smurf explained./p

            p"Why you little Smurfer! I will have your head for this!" cried out Papa Smurf./p

            p"How do you plan on doing that Papa Smurf? Handy and Hefty are dead. I saw their bodies, or at least what was left of them. You are defenseless. You can either give in to me or you can die, its that simple."/p

            p"I will never follow you! I would rather die!"/p

            p"Now you sound a lot like I did 5 years ago. But look at me now. Look at me! I have beaten you Papa Smurf!" Mao reached for his belt and pulled off his own whip. "Now you will know the pain that I have felt for the past 5 years Papa Smurf!" Mao yelled as he swung the whip back. It fired forward like a bolt of lightning, connecting with Papa Smurf's neck. His head went flying from his body, landing in the bed and finally awakening Smurfette./p

            p"Ahhhhh!" Smurfette screamed out. Those were her last words as Mao pulled the whip back for another time./p

pThe following years of Mao Tse Smurf's rule was, at times, great. He moved the Smurf village to the castle of Gargamel, which he renamed China. His rule over the Smurfs was a lot smoother and open then that of the Papa Dynasty, but it was still a harsh life to live. Mao Tse Smurf didn't care. He loved power. He loved the fear in his follower's eyes. No one dared to oppose him and his bombs, though they had no clue they had all been used to take out Gargamel. But Mao knew that he would go unopposed. Their minds were too feeble and weak./p /prebrcenterp

/p/center


End file.
